Хан Соло
Хан Соло ( ) — знаменитый кореллианин, прославившийся на всю Галактику как участник Восстания против Галактической Империи. Родителями Хана были Джонаш и Джейна Соло, которые исчезли когда ему было не больше двух лет от роду. Его отец был принцем и потомком короля Беретрона э Соло, который установил демократический режим в Кореллианской Империи. У Хана было тяжелое детство, но он сумел порвать с прошлым и поступить на службу в Империю. Крест на своей карьере Соло поставил, когда заступился за раба-вуки Чубакку. Вместе они сбежали и со временем стали напарниками. Хан приобрел корабль «Тысячелетний сокол» и стал контрабандистом. Он заслужил славу одного из лучших в своем деле. Соло оказался втянут в Восстание, когда взял на борт своего корабля Люка Скайуокера и Оби-Вана Кеноби на Татуине. Вскоре «Сокол» был захвачен и отбуксирован в ангар Звезды Смерти − гигантской космической станции Империи, уничтожавшей целые планеты. На борту станции Хан впервые встретил принцессу Лею, которой было суждено впоследствии стать его женой. Хан Соло помог новым друзьям окончательно победить Империю и основать Новую Республику. Хан женился на Лее Органе в 8 ПБЯ. У них было трое детей. Если в Галактике случалась очередная заварушка, семья Соло всегда оказывалась в самом ее центре. К 40 ПБЯ 69-летний Хан потерял своего лучшего друга Чубакку и сыновей Энакина и Джейсена. Чуть позже Хан и Лея усыновили Аллану, дочь их сына Джейсена, которая по соображениям безопасности не могла жить с матерью Тенел Ка Дьо. Биография Ранняя жизнь Детство thumb|Хан в детстве Первые годы жизни Хана Соло - объект многочисленных слухов и домыслов. Соло стал предметом нескольких голофильмов, документальных фильмов и даже двух «автобиографий», чье истинное авторство все еще под вопросом. В одной из них, к примеру, говорится, что десятилетний Хан рос среди вуки и, возможно, участвовал в битве за Кашиик. Приключения со Шрайком На самом же деле маленький Хан был брошен родителями. Его подобрал главарь шайки воров Гаррис Шрайк и заставил красть и попрошайничать для него. Соло поселился на корабле Шрайка, «Удаче торговца», где познакомился с вуки Дьюланной. Шрайк использовал брошенных уличных мальчишек как попрошаек и мелких воров, а из своего корабля он сделал настоящий притон, где у каждого были свои обязанности: дети занимались попрошайничеством и карманничеством, взрослые — грабежем и рэкетом. Сидеть на улице какого-нибудь города, измазанным в грязи и с вытянутой вперед рукой, было обычным занятием для маленького Соло. Шрайк требовал от своих подчиненных беспрекословного подчинения и верности, и вскоре сколотил себе немалое состояние. Дьюланна одна на всем корабле заботилась о Хане. Именно она привила Хану любовь к культуре вуки и научила их языку. Хан с детства общался с представителями самых разных рас и планет, поэтому знал много языков, в том числе и ширивуук, хоть, не будучи вуки, и не умел на нем говорить. Вскоре Хану захотелось узнать больше о своем происхождении, о своей настоящей семье. Дьюланна поведала ему, что он принадлежит к роду Соло. Хан Соло сбежал от Гарриса на Кореллию, где нашел своих тетю и кузена: Тион и Тракана Сал-Соло. Однако родственники Хана были, мягко говоря, недружелюбны. Тетя Тион страдала слабоумием, а Тракан отличался безумной жестокостью. Кузен и сдал Соло в лапы Шрайка. Хан присоединился к пиратской шайке, которой руководили жестокие головорезы Лемо и Санда. Шрайк обнаружил, что у Хана есть способности пилота, и стал тренировать его для участия в гонках. Хан выигрывал крупные денежные призы, получал которые, конечно, Шрайк, и нажил себе смертельного врага в лице будущего наемного убийцы Денгара - во время неофициальной гонки Соло разбил его спидер. Кроме того, Шрайк не очень сильно заботился об образовании Хана, учителем которого, как и других детей на борту «Удачи торговца», был бортовой компьютер. Но молодому Соло помогала еще и Дьюланна: она давала ему уроки физики, математики и истории. Иногда Хан участвовал в особенно крупных аферах Гарриса Шрайка, играя роль ребенка из богатой семьи. Он даже под фальшивой личиной посещал школу для детей элиты Кореллии, а однажды встретил самого сенатора Гарма Бел Иблиса. Иблис запомнил смышленого мальчугана. В 17 лет Хан во время открытых соревнований «Гуманоиды без правил» на Джубиларе привлек внимание другого знаменитого наемного убийцы. Боба Фетт по поручению Джаббы Хатта издалека понаблюдал за тем, как дерется юный кореллианец. Хан выиграл состязания, но Шрайк не стал обращаться с ним лучше. Хан узнал подробнее о жизни своих родителей только достигнув совершеннолетия. их звали Джонаш Соло и Джайна Соло. Его отец был принцем и потомком короля Берфрона И Соло, который установил демократический режим в Кореллианской Империи. Хан очень долгое время скрывал факт своего королевского происхождения. Довоенная карьера В 10 ДБЯ Хан Соло решил сбежать с «Удачи торговца» на грузовом шаттле «Илезианская мечта» и, поднакопив деньжат на Илезии в качестве пилота, поступить в Имперскую академию. Ничто не держало Хана на корабле, кроме Дьюланны. Хан решил незаметно прокрасться на шаттл и спрятаться между контейнеров с грузом, но ему это не удалось. Гаррис Шрайк поймал его и хотел убить за непослушание, но Дьюланна помешала этому, убив как Шрайка и его брата Ларрада, так и себя. Хан не хотел умирать, бросая свою приемную мать, но Дьюланна твердила лишь, что ему не надо плакать, что он сможет убежать с корабля и начать новую, правильную жизнь. В конечном итоге, Хан Соло улетел, покинув свой, уже бывший дом навсегда. thumb|left|Соло в молодости Очнувшись уже на «Илезианской мечте», шаттле, Хан сумел добраться до Илезии, несмотря на нехватку кислорода и неопытность в управлении грузовыми кораблями. Соло знал, что Илезия срочно нуждается в хороших пилотах, и был уверен в том, что сможет получить работу. Так и произошло: с помощью поддельного удостоверения личности на имя Викка Драйго, Хан Соло сумел получить работу пилота и стал работать на хаттов, в то же время, исполнив наконец свою мечту - навсегда сбежать от Гарриса Шрайка. Стоит отметить, что Илезия являлась центром паломничества, куда со всей Галактики стекались паломники, исповедавшие новую веру в Единого. На самом же деле, эта вера была придумана главой клана Бесадии хаттом Аруком. Его хитроумная афера заключалась в том, что жрецами новой веры могли быть лишь представители расы т'ланда-тиль мужского пола; они обладали специальными органами, вибрировавшими во время брачного периода и имевшими удивительное влияние на гуманоидные расы: эта вибрация доставляла им неимоверное удовольствие, доводя до состояния эйфории. thumb|Хан Соло наблюдает за возрадованием Таким образом, клан Бесадии получал миллионы бесплатных рабов, готовых трудиться весь день на фабриках спайса и жить в ужасных условиях ради ежедневного возрадования - так жрецы окрестили процесс доставления неимоверного удовольствия «паломникам». Бизнес быстро развивался, и скоро Бесадии начали контролировать большую часть рынка спайса Галактики, чем вызвали недовольство других кланов хаттов, в том числе и клана Десилиджик. В связи с громадным объемом производства спайса, большей частью глиттерстима, Илезия нуждалась в хороших пилотах, которые смогли бы не только вести корабли через неспокойную атмосферу планеты, но и сохранять груз в целости и сохранности от пиратов и имперских патрулей. Таким пилотом и стал Хан Соло. Осторожные жрецы приставили к нему охранника - тогорянина Мууургха, следившего, чтобы Хан ненароком не сунул нос не в свое дело. Со временем Муугрх подружился с Ханом. И однажды Хан Соло познакомился с одной из этих несчастных - кореллианкой Брией Тарен. Бриа стала первой любовью молодого Хана. Он спас ее из рабства и помог сбежать с планеты. Кроме того, Соло оказал неоценимую услугу и тогорянину, поспособствовав воссоединению Муургха с его возлюбленной, Мрров. Побег компании с Илезии стал на редкость шумным. Хан взорвал спайсовые шахты, убил хатта Заввала, управлявшего ими, а также разгромил дорогостоящую коллекцию артефактов верховного жреца Тероензы. После этого за голову Викка Драйго была назначена большая цена. Тот факт, что он работал у хаттов под своим псевдонимом спас его от неминуемой расплаты. Хан же и Брия улетели на Корусант. Но дела у них складывались не очень хорошо. И Бриа Тарен, решив, что она стоит между Ханом и его мечтой, ушла. На самом деле одной из причин ухода была ее собственная борьба с наркотической зависимостью, ранее удерживавшей Тарен на Илезии. Сердце Хана Соло, тем не менее, было разбито, но он, в конце концов, добился своей цели и поступил в Имперскую академию. Однако до отправления в центр подготовки на Кариде, Хана выследил Гаррис Шрайк. Началась драка, в которую вмешался неизвестный охотник за наградой. Охотник убил Гарриса, а Хан - охотника. Труп явившегося за головой Соло был столь сильно изуродован, что Хану удалось выдать его за Викка Драйго. Началась служба Хана Соло в имперском флоте. Имперская служба 150px|thumb|left|Хан Соло во время службы в имперских войсках В конечном счете Соло вступил в имперскую академию, чтобы развить свои боевые и летные способности. Наставником Соло в академии был Бадур, или, как его еще называли, «воин». Муштруя свою силу воли, Хан даже заслужил прозвище «ловкач»: так все были поражены его бесстрашными маневрами на учебном истребителе Ю-33. За время учебы на Кариде Хан успел познакомиться с такими людьми как Сунтир Фел и Мако Спинс. Из стен академии его выпустили в звании лейтенанта. Однако служба Соло продлилась недолго. В 5 ДБЯ его назначили помощником коммандера Никласа, управлявшего строительными работами. Однажды лейтенант Соло стал свидетелем побега рабов-вуки из перевозившего их корабля, в котором он после обнаружил раненого вуки-пилота, Чубакку. Никлас приказал Хану добить Чуи, но тот нарушил приказ. Коммандер пообещал наказать своевольного кореллианина. Следующая встреча Хана и Чубакки состоялась на стройке имперского Зала Героев на Корусанте. Вуки напал на Никласа, но коммандер достал бластер. Вовремя вмешался Соло, оглушивший Никласа. Хан и Чуи сбежали. Соло конечно же лишили звания, а Чубакка заявил, что теперь с кореллианином его связывает долг жизни. Хан же спас вуки, чтя память Дьюланны. Бывший лейтенант долго время пытался заставить Чуи отвязаться от себя, но со временем бросил все попытки и они стали напарниками. thumb|250px|Хан спасает Чуи Кроме того, за время службы на флоте Соло заработал кореллианские кровавые полосы - один из высших знаков отличия и доблести на Кореллии. Так как это была не имперская награда, Хан оставил ее себе и после вынужденного увольнения. Карьера контрабандиста Затем Хан и Чубакка не без помощи Мако Спинса обустроились на Нар-Шаддаа, и занялись контрабандой. Именно тогда Соло совершил свои первые полеты по дуге Кесселя и стал выполнять заказы для хаттов Джаббы и Джилиака. Тем временем, дали знать о себе илезианские жрецы, выяснившие, что человек, назвавшийся Викком Драйго, не погиб. На Хана напал известный охотник за наградой Боба Фетт, но Соло опять повезло - его вызволил Лэндо Калриссиан, со временем ставший его другом. В благодарность за спасение Хан Соло обучил Лэндо навыкам пилотирования. Уроки он проводил на новеньком фрахтовике Калриссиана «Тысячелетнем соколе». Хан просто влюбился в тот корабль с первого полета. thumb|left|Хан Пока Хан и Чуи жили Нар-Шаддаа, к ним прибился паренек Ярик, который заявил, что является родственником Соло. Конечно, потом выяснилось, что юноша солгал, но Хан настолько к нему привязался, что не стал бросать паренька и сообщать, что его обман раскрыт. А дела Хана продолжали налаживаться и вскоре, поднакопив деньжат, напарники приобрели свой собственный корабль, который Хан окрестил «Брией». Их знакомый, механик Шуг Нинкс, внес в «Брию» несколько модификаций, незаменимых в работе Хана и Чуи. Команда продолжила свою карьеру и выполняла заказы, пока на Нар-Шаддаа не был устроен налет имперцами. Контрабандисты во главе со Спинсом и Соло оказали сопротивление и одержали победу в космическом сражении. Во время этих событий «Брию» взорвали, но команда сумела уцелеть. После этого Хан и Чубакка работали вместе с Мако, до тех пор, пока тот не отошел от дел. thumb|Хан Соло выигрывает «[[Тысячелетний сокол»]] Напарникам пришлось срочно искать новый корабль. И, поставив на кон все имевшиеся у него деньги, Хан Соло принял участие в турнире в Облачном городе на Беспине. Удача улыбнулась кореллианину, и тот прошел в финал, в котором обыграл Лэндо. Калриссиан предложил Хану любой из своих кораблей в качестве платы, но Соло и взглядом не удостоил несколько новеньких фрахтовиков. Он, как и боялся Калриссиан, выбрал «Сокол». После победы в турнире Хан и Чуи некоторое время скрывались от наемников в Корпоративном секторе и Гегемонии Тион, работая на таких воротил, как Большой Бунджи и Плуво Два-к-Одному. left|thumb|250px|Соло, Кросс и Чубакка на Этти IV Однажды в 3 ДБЯ в космопорте Монддер на планете Этти IV Хану и Чубакке пришлось спасаться бегством от проигравших ему в сабакк игроков. Спасаясь от погони, Хан встретил агента имперской разведки Джехана Кросса, учившегося на курс старше него в Имперской академии. Кросс ввязался в драку, а когда не место пришествия прибыла Ведомственная полиция Корпоративного сектора, благодаря своей дипломатической неприкосновенности спас от ареста Соло и Чубакку.Звёздные войны. Агент Империи 1: Железное затмение, часть 1 Позднее, когда полиция разыскивала Кросса за убийство Да'лис Старк, Соло спрятал его на «Соколе», заявив полицейским, что не знает о его местонахождении. После ухода полицейских Кросс попросил у него бластер, смену одежды и доставку его до недостроенного курорта «Затмение», огромную станцию возле газового гиганта Релтуин, пообещав заплатить за это наличными.Звёздные войны. Агент Империи 3: Железное затмение, часть 3 Вскоре Соло и Чубаке пришлось спешно эвакуировать подвергшихся нападению Кросса и Элли Старк со станции под огнём модифицированных дроидов-истребителей. «Сокол» снял беглецов с падающей станции, и во время взлёта Кроссс расстрелял из счетверённой пушки корабля киборга Яко Старка, прицепившегося к наружной обшивке. Соло доставил пассажиров назад на Этти IV, по пути обсуждая с Чубаккой, куда они вложат полученные от имперского агента деньги.Звёздные войны. Агент Империи 5: Железное затмение, часть 5 Однажды Хан Соло и Чубакка участвовали в мятеже против местного правительства, разгромили сверхсекретную тюрьму «Звёздный тупик», по старой памяти навешали люлей работорговцам и отыскали затерянные сокровища древнего тирана Зима Деспота. Именно тогда Хан Соло стал упражняться в стрельбе из бластера, так как умудрился перейти дорогу стрелку Галландро, считавшемуся непобедимым. Тот долгое время преследовал Соло. Хан столкнулся с Галландро в сокровищнице Зима Деспота. Стрелок может быть и убил бы Соло, но в помещении сработала защитная система, обратившая Галландро в пыль. Именно во время этих поисков Хан получил ножевое ранение, о котором с тех пор напоминал обширный шрам на подбородке. Затем Хан и Чуи вернулись на Нар-Шаддаа и выполняли заказы Джаббы, а иногда и Повстанческого Альянса, пока Соло вновь не встретил Брию Тарен. Как выяснилось, пока Хан делал карьеру контрабандиста, Брия стала одним из агентов Альянса. Восстание нуждалось в денежных средствах, которые Брия решила добыть на Илезии, заодно уничтожив жрецов, которые когда-то закабалили ее саму. Чтобы осуществить задуманное, Тарен обратилась за помощью к Джаббе, который не отказал, так как илезианцы работали на его конкурентов: хаттов Арука и Дургу. Хан и Брия возглавили нападение на Илезию. Однако во время сражения повстанцы предали контрабандистов и всю добычу присвоили себе. Сердце Хана Соло было разбито вторично, а репутация - испорчена. Это была не единственная тяжелая утрата, понесенная им в том бою: его друг Ялус Небл, спасший ему жизнь во время побега с Илезии, был убит, а его названный брат Ярик Соло - ранен и умер от ран. Начало Галактической гражданской войны Работа на Джаббу thumb|left|Хан Соло выбрасывает [[спайс в открытый космос.]] Неприятности продолжали преследовать напарников по пятам. Во время одной из перевозок для Джаббы «Сокол» был перехвачен имперским патрулем, и контрабандистам пришлось выбросить огромную партию глиттерстима в открытый космос. Чудом избежав захвата, Чуи и Хан совершили рекордно короткий пробег в двенадцать парсеков по Дуге Кесселя в надежде подобрать сброшенный груз, но в конечном счёте вернулись с пустыми руками, обеспечив себе крупные неприятности. Джабба немедленно потребовал от Хана возмещения убытков за потерянный товар, а чтобы тот активнее собирал деньги, хатт нанял охотника за головами Гридо, имевшего с Соло личные счёты, и поручил ему присматривать за контрабандистом. Одновременно с тем на Хана обрушилось другое несчастье — от Бобы Фетта он узнал о гибели Брии Тарен в битве на Топраве. Не найдя поддержки среди друзей, Хан и Чуи бросились искать любую работу для расплаты с Джаббой. Одним из таких заданий стало вызволение криминального босса Тайбера Занна, кровного врага Джаббы, из имперской тюрьмы на Кесселе. Хотя побег прошёл не так, как был запланирован, напарники успешно справились с заданием, добившись удвоенного вознаграждения. Впрочем, собранных денег всё ещё было недостаточно, а терпение хатта между тем подходило к концу. Наконец, он отправил Гридо к Хану, приказав забрать имевшиеся у него деньги. Сам Соло проводил время на Татуине в одной из картин Мос-Эйсли в поисках дополнительного заработка. На его счастье, незадолго до встречи с Гридо Чубакка привёл к нему юношу и старика, остро нуждавшихся в услугах контрабандиста. От наёмника к повстанцу Старик и юноша были не кто иные как Бен Кеноби и Люк Скайуокер, которым необходимо было как можно скорее добраться до Альдераана, не привлекая внимания Империи. Хан потребовал с них 10 000 кредитов, что почти равнялось стоимости личного звездолёта. Несмотря на возмущение Люка, Бен предложил 2000 кредитов в качестве предоплаты и ещё 15 000 — по прибытии на Альдераан, и сделка, навсегда изменившая жизнь Соло, была заключена. Данной суммы было более чем достаточно для покрытия всех долгов перед Джаббой, однако прежде чем Хан смог отправиться в рейс, он столкнулся с Гридо. Угрожая бластером, охотник за головами заявил, что отпустит Хана с миром, если тот передаст ему свой корабль, однако в итоге поплатился за дерзость своей жизнью. Уже в доке с «Соколом» Соло встретил самого Джаббу в окружении многочисленных наёмников, но сумел убедить криминального босса в том, что выплатит ещё очень скоро выплатит задолженность и ещё 15% сверх неё. Напоследок Джабба пообещал Хану в противном случае назначить за его голову одну из крупнейших наград во всей галактике. Когда пассажиры уже загружались на борт корабля, в док прибыл отряд штурмовиков, разыскивавший R2-D2 и C-3PO. «Соколу» удалось покинуть космопорт, но на орбите его уже поджидали два звёздных разрушителя. Чудом Хану и Чуи удалось избежать захвата и совершить прыжок в гиперпространство прямо перед имперскими крейсерами. Хан Соло принял предложение и отправился во фрахт, который навсегда изменил его жизнь. Перед отлетом Соло столкнулся с Гридо, который стал вымогать с него деньги для себя. За такую наглость родианец получил заряд бластера, а Хан, Чуи и их пассажиры покинули Татуин на «Соколе». Но когда они прибыли в систему Альдераана, выяснилось, что планета была уничтожена Звездой Смерти- гигантской космической станцией. Корабль был захвачен притягивающими лучами «Звезды Смерти». По прибытии на станцию Хан впервые встретил Лею, Соло, вуки и их спутники: Люк Скайуокер и старик Оби-Ван Кеноби, смогли спрятаться от штурмовиков, после чего команда разделилась: Кеноби отправился отключать силовое поле, удерживавшее корабль в станции, а Хан Соло и остальные - спасать из плена принцессу Лею Органу, но в тот момент его интересовала лишь награда за спасение принцессы.. Спасательная миссия была инициативой Скайуокера, Соло же пошел за ним только после того, как парень посулил ему громадную награду за вызволение принцессы. thumb|Хан Соло на Татуине После ряда приключений они все-таки выполнили миссию, а Оби-Ван - свою. Но перед бегством «Сокола» Хан, Люк и остальные стали свидетелями гибели старика Кеноби от рук Дарта Вейдера - повелителя ситхов. Оби-Ван был рыцарем-джедаем и наставником Люка, хотя сам Хан считал Силу не более чем шарлатанством. Как бы то ни было, «Тысячелетний сокол» успешно удрал от Империи и направился на базу повстанцев на Явине IV, чтобы доставить принцессу в безопасное место, а также передать мятежникам планы «Звезды Смерти», хранившиеся в маленьком астромеханическом дроиде R2-D2. Однако имперцы установили на корабль Хана маячок, который привел боевую станцию прямо к базе повстанцев. Между повстанцами и имперским флотом состоялось знаменитое сражение, во время которого Хан Соло спас от гибели Люка, после чего тот запустил торпеды точно в реактор Звезды Смерти. Станция, взрывавшая миры, была уничтожена, а Хан, Чубакка и Люк получили медали за мужество. Герой Альянса После битвы у Явина Хан и Чубакка улетели с повстанческой базы в надежде оплатить свой долг Джаббе Хатту. По дороге на Татуин «Тысячелетний Сокол» попал в засаду, устроенную пиратами Кровавого Джека. Пират отобрал у Хана вознаграждение, полученное им за помощь Восстанию, лишив двоих космолётчиков всех заработанных денег. Оставшись без вариантов, они вернулись в Альянс. Во время эвакуации с базы на Явине Хан и Чубакка очень сильно помогли повстанцам, добыв для них у пирата Раскара энергетический кристалл, необходимый для того, чтобы пройти имперскую блокаду. В течение трёх лет после Битвы при Явине Хан Соло работал на Альянс, попутно собирая деньги для уплаты долга Джаббе. thumb|left|250px|Хан Соло с семьёй Чубакки Чуть менее чем через год после уничтожения Звезды Смерти I Чубакка и Хан Соло отправились с Татуина на Кашиик, чтобы отпраздновать с семьёй Чубакки День жизни, традиционный праздник вуки. Однако вскоре после отлёта с Татуина «Тысячелетний сокол» подвергся преследованию кораблей Империи. Транспортник ушёл в гиперпространство, но имперцам удалось отследить их путь на Кашиик, который, как они справедливо полагали, оказывал поддержку Альянсу повстанцев. Узнав об этом, Дарт Вейдер отдал приказ организовать блокаду планеты и провести поисковую операцию на её поверхности. Несколько имперских офицеров вломились в дом Чубакки, терроризируя его семью и круша обстановку, ища данные о повстанческой деятельности. Сын Чубакки, Лумпаварру, разработал план противодействия имперцам. Используя мини-передатчик, полученный им в подарок от Сона Данна, он отправил на имперских частотах голосовое послание с требованием вернуться на базу. Получив «приказ», имперцы покинули дом, оставив на посту лишь штурмовика B4711, получившего приказ следить за повстанческой деятельностью. Вскоре штурмовик разгадал уловку Лампи, вырвал из рук передатчик. Погнавшись за маленьким вуки на балкон дома, он натолкнулся там на Чубакку и Хана Соло, только что прилетевших на планету. Подкравшись сзади, Хан выбил из рук имперца бластерную винтовку, а когда тот бросился за ней, то запнулся и, сломав ограждение, упал в бездну. Вечером того же дня Хан и семья Чубакки вместе с другими вуки приняли участие в церемонии празднования Дня жизни.Звёздные войны: праздничный спецвыпуск Кризис в Облачном городе После неприятной встречи с одним из охотников за головами Соло решил рассчитаться с хаттом, однако нападение Империи на базу мятежников «Эхо» на Хоте сорвал и этот план Хана. «Тысячелетний сокол» с Ханом, Леей, Чубаккой и дроидом C-3PO покинул планету. Удирая от имперцев, Хан попутно флиртовал с принцессой и развел ее на поцелуй. «Сокол» оторвался от преследователей в астероидном поле, но корабль был поврежден. Хану пришлось лететь в Облачный город на Беспине к старом другу Лэндо Калриссиану за помощью. Но Дарт Вейдер и нанятый Джаббой Боба Фетт опередили «Сокол». Экипаж корабля был схвачен. Вейдер намеревался использовать их в качестве приманки для Люка Скайуокера, джедая, да еще и родного сына Темного лорда. После пыток Соло заморозили в карбоните, и в таком виде он отправился к Джаббе на Татуин на борту корабля Фетта. Перед заморозкой он успел попрощаться с Леей и выразить ей свои чувства. thumb|200px|На Эндоре«Трофей» был направлен Джаббе Хатту в его дворец на Татуине. В резиденции Джаббы замороженное тело Хана стало одним из украшений дворца хатта. Спасение Лишь спустя год друзья контрабандиста сумели его освободить. Спасательная операция завершилась гибелью Джаббы и многих его головорезов, а Бобе Фетту чудом удалось выжить. Атака на Эндор Соло вернулся к повстанцам и принял участие в операции по уничтожению второй Звезды Смерти. Хан и Лея возглавили наземную атаку на генератор дефлекторного щита станции, расположенный на Эндоре. Тем временем «Сокол» под управлением Калриссиана возглавил рейд на саму станцию. Благодаря помощи аборигенов Эндора, эвоков, Соло выполнил свое задание, положив начало череде событий, повлекших за собой уничтожение новой Звезды Смерти, гибель Императора Палпатина и Дарта Вейдера, конец владычества ситхов над галактикой. Вскоре Хан узнал, что Лея - сестра Люка, и больше никто не стоял между ним и принцессой. Герой Новой Республики Перемирие на Бакуре и последствия thumb|left|Хан на адмиральском мостике Сразу же после битвы при Эндоре Хан и Чуи вместе с друзьями отправились на планету Бакура, чтобы помочь местным жителям отразить натиск захватчиков сси-руук. Бакурианцы были спасены, а герои Альянса продолжили свое дело, уничтожая разрозненные осколки Империи Палпатина. Встреча с Бобой Феттом Нагай-тофская война Охота на Зинджа Соло принял участие во множестве миссий по захвату различных имперских моффов, наиболее опасным среди которых был Зиндж. Но и с ним Хан Соло справился, после чего, наконец, женился на Лее Органе. Свадебный подарок Хана был довольно оригинален: планета, выигранная им в сабакк. Похищение и женитьба thumb|200px|Хан Соло выигрывает Датомир в сабакк После окончания охоты на Зинджа Хан Соло вернулся на Корусант и обнаружил, что принц Изольдер, наследник Хейпского консорциума, намерен жениться на Лее Органе и уже попросил её руки. Понимая, что Лея может принять предложения, чтобы заключить с хейпанцами жизненно важный для Новой Республики договор, Хан Соло решил помешать браку. Выиграв в сабакк право на владение планетой Датомир, Хан похитил Лею и привёз на эту планету, чтобы завоевать её сердце. Но вскоре они узнали, что Датомир был населён владевшими Силой ведьмами, а кроме того, на планете находилась тайная база Зинджа. Хан попал в плен к одному из кланов датомирских ведьм, надеявшихся обменять пленника у Зинджа на корабль, на котором они могли бы улететь с Датомира. Предводительница клана Гетзерион подвергла Хана пыткам, но вскоре его освободил из плена Люк Скайуокер. Оказавшись за штурвалом «Сокола», Хан сумел проскочить мимо щитов флагмана Зинджа. Вызвав военачальника по связи и предложив ему «поцеловать его вуки», он выпустил две ударные ракеты по мостику флагмана, убив Зинджа на месте и переломив в свою сторону ход битвы при Датомире.Выбор принцессы Леи Вскоре Хан женился на Лее Органе, занимавшей в тот период пост государственного министра, а вскоре ставшей главой Новой Республики. left|thumb|250px|Загримированные Хан и Лея на Татуине После возвращения с Датомира Хан Соло, рассерженный тем, что руководство Новой Республики подталкивало Лею к браку с Изольдером, покинул ряды новореспубликанской армии. Однако через 8 месяцев после гибели Зинджа Хан, уже женатый мужчина, отправился с Леей на Татуин, чтобы вновь оказать Новой Республике большую услугу. Причина поездки состояла в том, что на Татуине была выставлена на продажу знаменитая альдераанская картина изо мха «Закат килликов»), содержавшая в своей системе регулятора влажности коды «Теневой сети», использовавшиеся разведывательными службами Альянса, а затем Новой Республики. Если бы картина попала в руки имперцев, также намеревавшихся купить картину, тысячи секретных агентов Республики в рядах имперцев были бы раскрыты. Все пошло не по плану уже на орбите, на которой оказался звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» «Химера», вёзшей на своем борту одного большого ценителя искусства. Приняв облик деваронца и тви'леки, Хан и Лея проникли на аукцион и попытались при помощи троих встреченных там сквибов выкупить картину, но в ходе попытки Империи захватить полотно силой оно было украдено Китстером Банаем, другом детства Энакина Скайуокера. Хан Соло попытался догнать Китстера на сверхмощном свупе, но потерпел аварию и чуть не погиб в песках. Победив в схватке со штурмовиками в городе Анкорхед и отправившись на поиски Китстера с караваном беженцев-аскаджийцев, Хан и Лея узнали, что Китстер и картина попали в лапы таскенов, которые хотели принести его в жертву на месте убийства целого племени, устроенного много лет назад Энакином Скайуокером. Соло при помощи тех же сквибов успели опередить имперцев, спасти Китстера и уничтожить спрятанные в картине коды. Ещё одним успехом поездки на Татуин стало то, что Хан и Лея смогли, наконец, прийти к согласию по вопросу нежелания Леи иметь детей, вызванного опасениями повторения ими судьбы Дарта Вейдера. thumb|Свадьба Хана и Леи Возрождение Империи Во время кампании Трауна в 9 ПБЯ Соло активно участвовал в действиях против гранд-адмирала Трауна - последнего имперского гранд-адмиралом и гениального стратега, который вознамерился вернуть Галактику Империи. Сначала Хану Соло пришлось вспомнить о своих старых контрабандистских связях, чтобы помочь Новой Республике, страдавшей от недостатка кораблей для грузовых перевозок. Жена Хана тем временем забеременела, но продолжала свою дипломатическую работу для правительства, а Хан сопровождал её в официальных делегациях. Во время двух из таких заданий на них напал отряд коммандос-ногри, посланных гранд-адмиралом Трауном. Но Лею спас Хан, используя то, что лучше всего можно назвать неортодоксальной тактикой. Позже Хан в компании Лэндо отправился на Миркр к главе контрабандистской группировки - Тэлону Каррде, чтобы нанять у него ледоруба и пилотов для перевозки грузов. Однако события вскоре полностью изменили их миссию - на планету нанес визит Траун, а Хан узнал, что Каррде втайне держал на своей базе в плену его старого друга - Люка Скайуокера. Люк, правда, вырвался из заточения, но Хан и Лэндо с помощью Тэлона спасли джедая из рук штурмовиков.Наследник Империи После Миркра Хан и остальная часть экипажа на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола» столкнулись с гранд-адмиралом в сражении при Слуис-Ване. Траун применял для захвата кораблей буровые установки, которые до этого украл у Калриссиана на Нкллоне. Лэндо сумел деактивировать установки, но те до этого успели повредить и уничтожить много кораблей. В то время как Хан трудился, чтобы помочь Новой Республике против Империи, ему также пришлось иметь дело с политическими махинациями амбициозного ботанского лидера Борска Фей'лия.Наследник Империи Вскоре адмирала Новой Республики, Акбара, обвинили в измене и поместили под дамашний арест. Но, чтобы докопаться до правды в обвинениях против Акбара и действиях Фей'лия Хану и Калриссиану пришлось отправиться на Нью-Ков. Там следуя за Тавом Брей'лия, помощником Фей'лия, Хан был остановлен Сеной, но до того, как они смогли всё обсудить, их прервал имперский рейд. Сбежав на «Госпоже удаче» с Лэндо — «Сокол» был у Леи — бывших контрабандистов сопроводили в «Приют Странника», где они встретили легендарного кореллианского сенатора Гарма Бел Иблиса, считавшегося погибшим, и его частную армию. Хан был поражен увидеть бывшего сенатора, даже назвал его «сэром», титулом, который редко выходил из его уст. После этого, как Лэндо понял, что корабли Бел Иблиса принадлежали знаменитому флоту «Катана», который пришелся бы как нельзя кстати в войне с Трауном. А Бел Иблис подтвердил это и дал координаты своего контакта, который поставлял корабли.Тёмное воинство Хан отправился на поиски флота, которые привели его на борт казино «Коралл Ванда». Но там их опередил угонщик Найлз Феррье, работавший на Империю, — тот сначала устроил засаду против них, а потом предоставил Империи Хоффнера, контакта Бел Иблиса. Тем не менее, Хан получил координаты флота от Каррде, который также знал о местонахождении флота, и вместе с Люком, Ландо и небольшой командой прибыли в место локации флота чуть раньше, чем Империя. Когда флот «Катаны» пришлось сражаться, Хан противодействовал имперскому десанту, в то время как фрегат Новой Республики «Куэнфис», его истребители, Разбойная эскадрилья, и некоторые корабли Каррде удерживали звёздный разрушитель «Вершитель». Прибытие Бел Иблиса значительно помогло в битве, но исход битвы изменился, когда Хан дистанционно направил другой «Дредноут» в прибывший второй звездный разрушитель «Повелительный», уничтожив его. Но в итоге почти все «Дредноуты» флота достались гранд-адмиралу.Тёмное воинство Становясь отцом Хан Соло вернулся на Корусант, где стал счастливым отцом близнецов Джейны и Джейсена. Рождение детей четы Соло Империя отметила по-своему, послав группу диверсантов, чтобы их похитить, а заодно устранить Мару Джейд - бывшую приближенную Императора, ныне союзницу Новой Республики. Хан, его жена и ее подруга Винтер защищали близнецов, пока не подоспело подкрепление. После этого Лея Органа Соло сумела переманить на свою сторону ногри, которые стали телохранителями принцессы и ее детей. А потом Хан, Люк, Чуи, Мара, Лея, Ландо, Тэлон Каррд и дроиды отправились на Вейланд, где успешно уничтожили имперскую лабораторию, занимавшуюся клонированием солдат, и остановили Трауна. В 10 ПБЯ у Леи родился второй сын - Энакин, названный в честь своего знаменитого деда. Детей Хана часто пытались похитить имперские агенты, но родители хорошо защищали своих чад. Вскоре в галактике объявился возродившийся Палпатин, дух которого переселялся в специально выращенных клонов. Император хотел вселиться в тело Энакина, однако отец ребенка не позволил - Хан застрелил последнего клона Императора. thumb|left|С Леей в 12 ПБЯ Поиск джедаев Позже Тысячелетний сокол отправился на Кессель с дипломатической миссией. Однако администратор шахт и тюрем Кессела, Морус Дул, приказал сбить корабль и пленить его пассажиров. Хан и его напарник оказались в тюрьме, где познакомились с молодым человеком по имени Кип Дюррон. Кип, обладавший большим потенциалом джедая, помог Соло и Чубакке сбежать. Во время побега их корабль затянул в черную дыру Мау. Лишь благодаря чутью Дюррона корабль выбрался из нее и угодил в секретную имперскую исследовательскую базу, где они опять попали в плен, только к адмиралу Даале. Там Хан Соло познакомился с доктором Кви Ксукс, разработавшей Звезду Смерти и новое супероружие - Сокрушитель солнц. Ксукс была очень наивной и не знала, для каких целей применяются ее разбработки. Хан открыл ей глаза и убедил, что она не на той стороне. Доктор помогла Соло и его друзьям бежать, захватив вместе с собой «Сокрушитель». Хан, Чуи, Кип и Ксукс вернулись в Новую Республику. Новый друг Хана, Кип Дюррон, затем отправился в Праксеум джедаев Скайуокера, но там пал на темную сторону под влиянием духа древнего ситха Экзара Куна. Когда Дюррон украл «Сокрушитель солнц», Хан отправился на его поиски. После того как дух Куна был уничтожен, Кип сдался Соло и предстал перед советом Новой Республики, который перепоручил его Люку Скайуокеру. Люк простил Кипа и тот продолжил свое обучение, став одним из первых мастеров Нового ордена. Инцидент с «Мечом тьмы» Сумрачная планета Вару Кризис Чёрного флота Алманианское восстание Первое кореллианское восстание В 18 ПБЯ Хан вместе с семьей навестил свою родину - Кореллию. Для поездки он, правда, выбрал не самое удачное время. Его двоюродный брат Тракан Сал-Соло попытался свергнуть правительство Новой Республики на планете и захватить всю Кореллианскую систему. Если бы не Хан и его друзья на Кореллии началась бы гражданская война, но они смогли разрядить обстановку прежде чем это случилось. Кризис Каамасского документа В 19 ПБЯ Хан Соло и его семья присутствовали при подписании мира с Осколком Империи. А через три месяца стали гостями на свадьбе Люка Скайуокера и Мары Джейд. Юужань-вонгская война thumb|left|300px|Хан через несколько минут после смерти Чубакки Во время нашествия юужань-вонгов Галактика потеряла много жизней во славу этих зловещих чужаков. Воспользовавшись причудливыми органическими генераторами гравитационных полей, называемыми довинами-тягунами, вонги столкнули с орбиты планеты Сернпидаль ее луну, опрокинув на поверхность планеты. Соло и Чубакка занимались эвакуацией мирного населения, и Хан был вынужден бросить своего старинного друга на планете. thumb|После смерти Чубакки Чубакка погиб, когда луна столкнулась с Сернпидалем, и Соло винил за это своего сына Энакина, пилотировавшего тогда «Сокол». Приключение с Дромой Шокированный потерей Чубакки, Соло впал в депрессию и алкоголизм. Некоторое время Соло был вне игры, однако затем он вернулся, влекомый целью борьбы с пособниками захватчиков из числа коллаборационистов. Во время своих путешествий Хан Соло встретил старого друга - Роа, вместе с которым когда-то отразил нападение имперцев на Нар Шаддаа; завел нового - рина Дрому, а также раскрыл заговор против джедаев и помог жене Люка, Маре, справиться с болезнью. Проверка на прочность Затем Хан оказывал помощь беженцам на Дуро, после работал над проектом Люка Скайуокера по спасению джедаев. А потом по сердцу Хана был нанесен очередной сокрушительный удар: на этот раз пал в бою Энакин, возглавивший самоубийственную миссию в стан врага на Миркр. Хан беспомощно смотрел, как Лея впадает в печаль и отчаяние, когда весть о гибели сына достигла ее посредством Силы. В придачу к этой трагедии они потеряли еще и Джейсена, пропавшего без вести. Джейна вернулась к ним, но Хан и Лея стали замечать, как их дочь превращается из той беспечной девочки, которую они знали раньше, в закаленного в боях ветерана с суровым бойцовским характером. thumb|left|Хан с дочерью в последний год войны Конец войны После гибели Энакина, Хан и Лея стали действовать сообща, возглавив множество важнейших миссий борющегося на всех фронтах Галактического Альянса. Его врожденные таланты в области плутовства и обмана и ее мастерство дипломатии много раз помогали им добиться желаемого результата в попытках объединить разрозненную Новую Республику. После окончания войны Хан Соло позволил взять на себя долг жизни Чубакки его сыну Лумпавару и племяннику Лоубакке. Конфликт с Тёмным ульем Крик о помощи Роевая война Во времена конфликта с Тёмным ульем пожилой Хан также не оставался в тени, активно участвуя в событиях. Вторая галактическая гражданская война Рост напряжённости В 40 ПБЯ сын Хана Джейсен и племянник Бен Скайуокер отправились на Адумар, чтобы обследовать ракетный завод, занимавшийс нелегальным производством оружия. Столкновение с охраной завода, во время которого джедаи едва не погибли, вызвало политический кризис, который грозил разгореться в глобальное противостояние, способное уничтожить молодой Галактический Альянс. В отчаянной попытке избежать этого Альянс начал готовить упреждающую демонстрацию военной мощи в целях приведения правительства недовольных планет к повиновению. Для демонстрации была избрана Кореллия, родная планета Хана Соло. Произошедшее настроило Хана против Галактического Альянса. Хуже того, его отношения с сыном Джейсеном и Скайуокерами были разрушены после того, как Джейсен выбрал сторону Люка Скайуокера, оставшегося верным Галактическому Альянсу. Когда кореллианцы предприняли контратаку, разгорелся вооруженный конфликт — гражданская война между сторонниками и противниками Галактического Альянса. Поскольку Галактический Альянс начал издавать всё больше репрессивных законов, многие начали рассматривать его как новую Галактическую Империю. Вместе с Веджем Антиллесом Хан возглавил кореллианские силы в битве при Тралусе. Действия Хана оказали существенное влияние на битву, так как он управлял одним из бомбардировщиков, уничтоживших базу и опорный пункт Альянса на Тралусе. Его дочь и жена находились на кораблях противоборствующего ему флоте Альянса, хотя Лея тайно помогала кореллианцам, давая указания пилотам истребителей не атаковать корабли Веджа и Хана. Происходившее окончательно подтолкнуло Джейсена Соло к тому, чтобы он стал ситхом. Верность Кореллии После срыва своих планов Тракан Сал-Соло объявил награду за жизнь Хана Соло и его семьи. Хан принял решение убить Тракана, чтобы навсегда покончить с многолетней угрозой с его стороны. Хану согласился помочь его старый враг Боба Фетт в обмен на помощь в поисках своей давно потерянной дочери Айлин Вел. Выдавал себя за работающего на Фетта мандалорца, Соло нашёл Тракана, бросился на него и начал душить, но внучка Бобы Фетта Мирта Гев опередила его, трижды выстрелив Тракану в голову. Однако Хан Соло не смог сдержать данное Фетту обещание: Айлин Вел была убита Джейсеном Соло во время допроса. В ужасе и возмущении от действий сына Хан отрекся от него. Впоследствии Хан спрашивал Лею, лежала ли на них часть вины за то, в кого превратился их старший сын. thumb|250px|Лея и Хан во время Второй галактической гражданской войны Вскоре после этого Хан, Лея и C-3РО были направлены в астероидное поле Кирис, где находился тайный кореллианский флот. Прибыв на место, они встретили Веджа Антиллеса, который был недавно произведён в адмиралы. Хан считал, что его направили в помощь Антилесу для деблокирования Кореллии, после вмешательства Дара Геджена оказалось, что это не так. Вместо того, чтобы возглавить атаку вместе с Веджем, Хан и Лея должны были стать приманкой, чтобы привлечь королеву-мать Тенел Ка на сторону Кореллии. Хан сделал так, как его просили, хотя и почувствовал неладное. Отправившись на Хейпс, чтобы предупредить Тенел Ка об опасности, Хан и Лея узнали, что Геджен использовал чету Соло для обмана службы безопасности Тенел Ка и выманивания её для последующего нападения. Предупреждая её, Хан и Лея неожиданно для себя столкнулись с покушением на её жизнь со стороны убийцы по имени Наштах. В силу ряда событий они были вынуждены работать с убийцей. Втроём они отправились на станцию Телькур. По пути Наштах рассказала Хану и Лее, что в 32 ДБЯ она видела отца Леи во время гонки Бунта Ив Классик.Буря По прибытии на станцию Телькур они встретили Джеггеда Фела, который считался погибшим в ходе битвы при Тенупе во время Роевой войны. Фел рассказал, что после того, как был сбит Леей, он два года прожил на Тенупе. Здесь он узнал, что Алима была ещё жива и стремится убить Лею и её семью в отместку за то, что во время их последнего сражения стала инвалидом. Он рассказал, что его семья переживала финансовые затруднения, заставившие его стать охотником за головами. После беседы трое были усыплены Джаггедом, который впоследствии скрылся. В конце концов Хан и Лея сбежали от Наштах и встретили нового попутчика по имени Лалу Морвен. В ходе разоружения Морван и заключения её в одном из отсеков «Сокола» Хан Соло получил ожог от выстрела бластера. Вскоре после этого Хан и Лея наткнулись на Джейну, Зекка и Бена и его экипаж, приняв их на борт «Сокола» во время битвы при Хейпсе. Однако, Джейсен Соло приказал звёздному разрушителю «Энакин Соло» открыть огонь по «Тысячелетнему соколу». Хан и Лея смогли увести корабль из сражения, его башни и центральное ядро были разрушены турболазерным выстрелом. Во время битвы племянник Хана, Бен Скайуокер, попыталась арестовать Хана и Лею за преступления против Галактического Альянса. Во время попытки ареста Бен случайно нанёс Зекку тяжёлую рану в живот. Убедившись, что Джейна, Зекк, Бен и его экипаж бежали, Хан и Лея увели корабль в гиперпространство, чтобы отремонтировать его в мастерских корпорации Tendrando Arms. Её совладелец Лэндо Калриссиан решил отвезти их на своей личной яхте «Ловелас», оставив C-3PO на «Соколе». Они смогли проникнуть в Кореллианскую зону безопасности, частично благодаря маскировке, частично благодаря использованию Леей Силы.Изгнание Разрыв с Кореллией Встретившись в Коронете с Денджаксом Тепплером, в то время занимавшим должность министра юстиции Пяти миров, Хан Соло и его жена выяснили, что ни Тепплер, ни Ведж Антиллес знали о заговоре против хейпанской оролевы-матери, а организатором его был премьер-министр Дур Гейджен. По пути к «Ловеласу» Лея, Хан и Лэндо пришлось уходить от преследования сил Корбеза, и только вмешательство «Ската-пульсара» и «Искателя приключений» позволило Хану и остальным уйти от нападавших кореллианских истребителей. На борту «Искателя» от контрабандистки Уран Лавинт они узнали о нахождении на борту разрушителя Алемы Рар, планировавшую убить Хана Соло и таким образом заставить страдать Лею, и о конференции Конфедерации, проводившейся на планете Гилаттер VIII. Хан и Лея отправились на Гилаттер VIII, чтобы спасти Джейсена от засады Конфедерации. Однако в ходе последовавших событий Джейсен бежал с место проведения конференции, оставив родителей наедине с Алемой и войсками Конфедерацией, столкновение с которыми с высокой вероятностью могло окончиться их смертью.Наследие Силы: Жертва Столь жестокие действия Джейсена были шагом на пути к его намерению принести своих родителей в жертву и таким образом завершить свой переход на Тёмную сторону Силы; однако позже он изменил свой план и убил свою тётку Мару Джейд-Скайуокер. После произошедшего Хан вместе с Леей отправился на Хапес, чтобы поддержать Люка в его горе из-за потери жены. Затем Хан и его жена тайно вернулись на Корусант, где Лея должна была произнести речь на похоронах Мары. Однако Джейсен направил для их задержания отряд ГГА, который попытался арестовать Хана и Лею прямо в стенах Храма джедаев; после короткой перестрелки Хан и его жена сумели скрыться, так и не сумев принять участие в похоронах Мары. Вместо этого Хан и Лея отправились на Кашиик, чтобы убедить вуки не вступать в войну на стороне Галактического Альянса. Там они столкнулись с противодействием части вуки и двух агентов разведки ГА, Чёрного Клыка и Дже Джууна. Вскоре к Соло присоединился Люк Скайуокер и другие джедаи, принявшие решение об окончательном разрыве с Джейсоном Соло. Разгневанный действиями джедаев, покинувших силы Галактиеского Альянса прямо в ходе боя, Джейсен направил к Кашиику Пятый флот. После отказа вуки выдать джедаев и Соло Джейсен подверг орбитальной бомбардировке леса планеты, взвав масштабные пожары. Возмущённый Хан был готов направить «Тысячелетний сокол» в атаку на флагман Джейсена, «Энакин Соло», но в атаку вылетели истребитель-«невидимка» джедаев. Хан и Лея помогали вуки в тушении пожаров, а затем вылетели на Хейпс, где убедили королеву-мать Тенел Ка прекратить поддержку Джейсена Соло.Наследие Силы: Преисподняя В дальнейшем Хан помогал Джейне, Зекку и Джаггеду Фелу в их поисках Алемы Рар, и после её убийства вывез их на «Соколе» с астероида, где ранее находилось жилище Люмии. Предательство Чуть позже Хан вошёл в состав отряда, высадившегося на «Энакин Соло» для спасения оттуда Алланы Соло, выкраденной Джейсеном. После успешного спасения Алланы Хан и Лея узнали от девочки, что Джейсен был её отцом. Следующем потрясением для Хана стали добытые Беном Скайуокером доказательства того, что именно Джейсен убил Мару Джейд. После этого Джейна Соло заявила родителям, что именно она и никто другой должен убить Джейсена: пройдя обучения среди мандалорцев, она попыталась убить брата на Никеле-Один, а затем на борту «Энакина Соло», где и сумела исполнить задуманное. Пытаясь справиться с потерей второго сына, Хан и Лея решили официально удочерить Аллану Соло, поскольку она не могла больше жить с матерью по соображениям безопасности: она стала жить с бабушкой и дедушкой под псевдонимом Амелия. После Второй галактической гражданской войны Происхождение «Тысячелетнего сокола» Однажды во время путешествия вместе с Ханом и Леей на «Тысячелетнем соколе», Аллана нашла на его борту спрятанный транспондер, размещёна там более чем за полвека до этого прореспубликанской организацией, которая безуспешно пыталась сохранить от распада Старую Республику в последние годы её существования. Хан и Лея решили поддержать предложение девочки, хотевшей узнать большее о прежних владельцах «Сокола». В ходе дальнейших изысканий они встретились на планете Вейсед с Тоббом Джадаком, который в годы Войны клонов пилотировал этот корабль, носивший тогда имя «Звёздный посланник», и незадолго до этого вышел из многолетней комы. Следуя добытой из транспондера информации, все вместе они направились на Тандун III и нашли там эмблему Галактической Республики, украшавшую трибуну Канцлера в ротонде Сената (правда, позднее выяснилось, что найденная эмблема была фальшивой).Тысячелетний сокол Выступление Затерянного племени ситхов thumb|left|250px|Хан Соло в 44 ПБЯ После того, как Натаси Даала была избрана новым главой Галактического Альянса, между правительством и Орденом джедаев стали усиливаться разногласия. В итоге это привело к аресту Люка Скайуокера и его последующего временного ухода из Ордена джедаев и изгнание с Корусанта. В этот период Хан и Лея помогали Лэндо Калриссиану спасти спасти планету Кессель, которую после разрушения станции «Балансир» сотрясали мощные землетрясения.Судьба джедаев: Изгнание Позже они отправились в Датомир, где вступали в схватку с Сёстрами ночи, затем вернулись на Корускант, где Хан был вновь назначен генералом.Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар В дальнейшем Хан и Лея участвовали в перевороте, отстранившем от власти Натаси Даалу, а затем отправились на планету Клатуин, чтобы положить конец политической нестабильности, возникшей после освобождения клатуинцев из тысячелетнего рабства у хаттов.Судьба джедаев: Приговор После перехода власти на Корусанте к Абелот и Затерянному племени Хан и Лея Соло прикрывали на «Тысячелетнем соколе» эвакуацию Академии джедаев с Оссуса. После того, как большая часть конвоя пробилась к хейпанскому флоту на орбите планеты, Хан сумел вычислить захваченный противником транспортный корабль и предотвратить уничтожение флагманского «боевого дракона» с королевой-матерью Тенел Ка на борту. После этого по настоянию Алланы Соло он повёл «Сокол» на КОрусант, чтобы предупредить джедаев-барабелов о смертельной угрозе их гнезду в подвалах Храма джедаев. По прибытии «Сокола» на Корусант ангар, где он приземлился, подвергся атаке боевой группе Затерянного племени; Хан Соло едва сумел избежать гибели, когда брошенный Вестарой Каи термальный детонатор уничтожил кабину «Сокола», но затем сумел включить автоматический режи счетверённой пушки корабля и под прикрытием её огня отступил вместе с Леей и Алланов в подземные коридоры Храма джедаев. Они сумели оказать сопротивление преследовавшим их боевикам Затерянного племени и дождаться подхода хейпанского спецназа, а затем вместе с джедаями-барабелами и их детьми на имперском корабле «Прощальный подарок», пилотируемом Джеггедом Фелом.Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис После победы над Абелот на борту боевого дракона «Королева драконов II» прошла свадьба дочери Хана Джейны и Джаггеда Фела. Аллана Соло вернулась к матери, поскольку её инкогнито было раскрыто Затерянным племенем. Личность и черты характера Хан Соло был известен своей дерзостью, рассудительностью, грубостью. и великолепными навыками пилотирования. Он также имел склонность к таким играм, как пазаак, сабакк и другим азартные . Он часто хвастался своими достижениями, которых он добился на своем корабле «Тысячелетний сокол». Капитан Соло был довольно хорошим механиком. Вместе с Чубаккой они внесли множество изменений в конструкцию Тысячелетнего сокола. Лея часто называла его «самым опасным человеком в галактике». Хан также имел способность быстро придумывать неординарные выходы из различных ситуаций. Соло был очень упрям и независим. Эту черту характера унаследовала от него его дочь. Но, женившись на Лее, он постепенно утратил эти качества, которые больше всего ценил в себе. Романтические отношения Бриа Тарен thumb|180px Эта кореллианка стала первой настоящей любовью Хана Соло. Он спас ее из рабства на Илезии, но, хотя Брия тоже любила Хана, она бросила его на Корусанте, чтобы Соло сумел осуществить свою мечту. Хан долго не мог превозмочь потерю. Именно из-за Брии Тарен Соло он зарекся больше никогда не влюбляться. Но через несколько лет судьба опять свела их вместе: теперь контрабандиста Хана и агента Альянса Брию. Тарен использовала Хана в своих личных целях, а потом предала его. Но даже после этого он горько сожалел о её смерти. Фиолла Когда Хан Соло слонялся в поисках неприятностей по Корпоративному сектору, он познакомился с Фиоллой. Вместе они занимались разоблачением деятельности работорговцев в секторе. Соло и Чубакка ввязалисьв это дело не ради денег - у них были свои счеты со злодеями. Хан и Фиолла пережили вместе множество приключений. Все это время отношение девушки к кореллианину только улучшалось. После того, как работорговцы получили по заслугам, Хан и Фиолла еще некоторое время были вместе, пока их пути не разошлись. Ксаверри Через пять лет после того, как Хан расстался с Брией, на Нар-Шаддаа он встретил иллюзионистку Ксаверри. Они познакомились во время одного из представлений фокусницы, быстро сблизились и раскрыли друг другу секреты своего темного прошлого. Хан стал помогать Ксаверри в ее выступлениях. А затем их отношения стали более чем близкими. Но Ксаверри чувствовала, что из-за Соло она становится мягкой, уязвимой, слишком к нему привязанной. Через несколько месяцев они расстались. Много лет спустя, когда Хан уже был женат, он вновь столкнулся с иллюзионисткой. Хан заметил ей, что у их отношений могло быть будущее, не брось Ксаверри кореллианина. Салла Зенд Почетное место девушки Хана Соло Салла Зенд заняла сразу же после ухода Ксаверри. Со временем, Салла привязалась к кореллианину, а тому пришлось «сбежать» от нее, ибо Хан не испытывал тех же чувств по отношению к ней. Зенд Хана не забыла, и много лет спустя при встрече намекнула ему, что он много потерял, порвав с ней. Джесса Ванданганте thumb|left|240px Хан и Джесса познакомились, когда контрабандист прилетел к её отцу, лучшему нелегальному технику галактики Клаусу Вандангарте по прозвищу Док, чтобы отремонтировать «Тысячелетний сокол». Джесса благосклонно принимала знаки внимания молодого кореллианина, к явному неудовольствию Дока; правда, иногда Хан по году мог не появляться в ангарах Вандангарте, в которых Джесса работала вместе с остальными техниками. Когда же её отец пропал, именно Хана Джесса попросила помочь найти его. Когда же Соло и его товарищи спасли Клауса Вандангарте из секретной тюрьмы «Звёздный тупик», она ещё больше прониклась к нему, и у них был короткий, но бурный роман. Тем не менее, непоседливый характер Хана Соло и опасность, в которой находились нелегальные техники после того, как решили противодействовать властям Корпоративного сектора, привели к тому, что Хан в конце концов расстался с Джессой. Катя М'Буэле Во времена, когда Хан еще был контрабандистом, он некоторое время работал вместе с Катей М'Буэле. Вместе они провернули операцию на планете Марат V. Правда, из всех тех, кто участвовал в деле, только они двое остались в живых. Через несколько месяцев после битвы при Явине Хан опять встретил Катю, но вскоре та была убита. Дженни Во время своего непродолжительного пребывания в Мос-Эйсли на Татуине в 0 ДБЯ Хан Соло флиртовал с местной девушкой Дженни, однако дальше поцелуев их отношения не пошли: приход Оби-Вана Кеноби отвлёк его от девушки. Лея Органа 200px|thumb|Лея и Хан Впервые Хан увидел Лею, тогда еще маленькую принцессу, на голозаписи, когда прилетел на Альдераан. А вот знакомство состоялось только спустя десять лет. Поначалу они много ссорились, так как и он, и она обладали сходным бурным темпераментом. Но, бок о бок работая на Альянс, Хан и Лея мало-помалу стали сближаться. Объяснение в любви произошло, когда они угодили в плен к Дарту Вейдеру на Беспине. В будущем у Леи было много ухажеров, к примеру, Фенн Шиса и принц Айсолдер, но Хан Соло знал, что сердце принцессы принадлежит ему одному. Они поженились в 8 ПБЯ, а в следующие два года у них появились дети: близнецы Джейсен и Джейна, а также сын Энакин. Хотя к 40 ПБЯ оба их сына погибли, отношения Хана и Леи стали только крепче. За кулисами Имя Хан Соло впервые появляется в самом первом списке имён и названий планет, созданном Джорджем Лукасом в январе 1973 года; в этом списке он назван «вождём хабблов». По словам самого Лукаса, фамилия персонажа произошла «...от марки бумажных стаканчиков "Соло"».Майкл Камински, Тайная история «Звёздных войн» left|thumb|250px|Хан Соло пытается прогнать инородца (эскиз, 6 марта 1975) В первом черновом наброске сценария фильма, датированном маем 1974 года, Хан Соло был описан как высокое «зеленокожее существо без носа и с большими жабрами». В этом варианте Соло — друг мастера джедая-бенду Кейна Старкиллера,“The Development of Star Wars as Seen Through the Scripts by George Lucas” by Jan Helander, 1997 сдержанный и уважаемый воин, который помогает генералу Скайуокеру. Во втором сценарии (январь 1975 года) встреченный Люком Старкиллером в кантине Хан Соло («плотный молодой бородач с суровой красотой и в яркой кричащей одежде»), утверждающий, что он космический пилот, на самом деле — всего лишь юнга; он имитирует утечку реактора на своём корабле, после чего капитан Оксус (и Джабба Хатт из экипажа) спешно покидает судно, что позволяет Люку и его спутникам улететь с планеты. thumb|150px|Хан Соло и Чубакка (эскиз) В поздних сценариях, в том числе в окончательном, Соло становится потёртым жизнью и циничным антагонистом наивному Люку Старкиллеру (Скайуокеру): «Хан Соло и Люк — как братья-близнецы. Брат-монах и брат-воин, которому сам чёрт не брат».Icons: Intimate Portraits by Denise Worrell, 1989, p. 182 Впервые он появляется в компании молодой женщины-инопланетянки Дженни. Сцена с подружкой Хана Соло была отснята, но исключена из итоговой версии фильма — по-видимому, для того, чтобы подчеркнуть одинокость персонажа (единственный друг которого — инородец). Ральф Маккуорри говорил, что, работая над образом Хана Соло, он представлял себе контрабандиста «куда более щеголеватым парнем. Правда, я думал, что он будет напоминать Джорджа (Лукаса) — борода и всё такое — но носить хорошую одежду». Одно время Луказс хотел, чтобы Хана Соло сыграл негр (режиссёр планировал предложить роль Глинну Тёрмену); при этом Бена Кеноби и принцессу Лею должны были играть японские актёры.Rinzler, The Making of Revenge of the Sith, с. 124 thumb|left|240px|Фредерик Форрест в ходе прослушивания на роль Хана Соло Отбирая актёров для «Новой надежды», Джордж Лукас чётко дал понять, что не хочет брать тех, кто уже играл в его прошлых фильмах. Харрисон Форд, который снимался в «Американских граффити» Лукаса, был приглашён, чтобы читать реплики Хана Соло во время экранных тестов Люка и Леи. Форд согласился на это ради режиссёра, однако был расстроен тем, что берёт себе роль, которую никогда не сыграет. Однако во время экранных тестов оказалось, что Форд прекрасно подходит на роль Хана Соло. В результате его и выбрали из группы актеров, в которую входили Кристофер Уокен ( ) и Ник Нолти ( ). Позже Лукас понял, что писал роль Хана Соло, подсознательно думая о Харрисоне Форде. thumb|240px|Харрисон Форд и Пол Блейк репетируют сцену в кантине В кантине Мос-Эйсли Хан утверждал, что его корабль способен проделать путь до Кесселя всего за двенадцать парсеков. На самом деле парсек — астрономическая единица расстояния, а не времени; в своей новеллизации Алан Дин Фостер исправил парсеки на «стандартные единицы времени». Лишь позже фраза о двенадцати парсеках получила внутривселенское объяснение. Пролет через Мау чрезвычайно опасен, и пролетающие через неё корабли должны рассчитывать сложный курс, чтобы избежать опасных гравитационных искажений. Однако Хан Соло пролетел практически по самому краю гравитационного колодца, сокращая таким образом расстояние до 11,5 парсек (безопасный маршрут намного длиннее — он занимает около 18 парсек). Такой короткий путь требует куда более быстрого корабля, чем при полете окольными путями, так как более медленный корабль просто не в состоянии сопротивляться гравитации чёрных дыр, если подойдет слишком близко. thumb|left|240px|Кадр из сториборда «Новой надежды» Хан Соло не был включён в число персонажей романа Алана Дина Фостера «Осколок кристалла власти» (1978), изначально планировавшийся как основа для малобюджетного сиквела «Новой надежды», поскольку Харрисон Форд не хотел подписывать контракт на съёмки в последующих фильмах серии. В фильме «Империя наносит ответный удар», в сцене заморозки в карбоните, Хан должен был сказать «Я тебя тоже люблю», но фраза не нравилась Харрисону Форду, и тот предложил сказать «Я знаю».из дневника Алана Арнольда thumb|251px|Хан Соло стреляет в Джаббу Идея о том, что Хан Соло — сирота, воспитанный вуки, появилась у Джорджа Лукаса ещё при работе над «Новой надеждой».The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film В ходе работ над «Праздничным спецвыпуском» Лукас также скажет одному из сценаристов, что Хан Соло женат на вуки, «но мы не можем этого сказать».Крис Тейлор, Как «Звёздные войны» покорили Вселенную При работе над «Империей» его биография была расширена, Соло был исключён из Космической академии, затем он встретил очень влиятельного галактического торговца, который взял его под крыло, а через много лет Соло пытается уговорить старого опекуна помочь Повстанцам (этот поворот вошёл в черновик сценария, написанный Ли Брэкетт).Bouzereau, Annotated Screenplays, с. 131 Заморозка Хана в карбоните была введена для того, чтобы Лукас имел возможность исключить его из последующего фильма, «Возвращение джедая», если бы Харрисон Форд не согласился в нём сниматься. Однако, после подписания актёром контракта Лукас, по его словам, «придумал весь эпизод с Джаббой Хаттом <...> едва ли не в последний момент... из-за того, что Хан Соло стал настолько популярен».Skywalking: The Life and Films of George Lucas by Dale Pollock (1983) В ранних вариантах «Мести ситов» планировалось показать на Кашиике юного Соло среди вуки.Rinzler, The Making of Revenge of the Sith, с. 39 left|thumb|100px|Концепт-арт Хана Соло (Нереализованная идея Эпизода 3) Рассуждая о сиквеле Оригинальной трилогии, Лукас говорил: «В сиквеле Люк будет шестидесятилетним рыцарем-джедаем. Хан Соло и Лея будут вместе, хотя Лукас говорит: «Может, они женаты, а может, и нет. Мы вообще не обсуждали, как в этой галактике обстоят дела с бра-ком. Может, его пока еще вообще не придумали. Кто знает, какие у них будут отношения? В общем, сойдёмся на том, что они вместе».Icons: Intimate Portraits by Denise Worrell, 1989, p. 186 В трёх радиопостановках Оригинальной трилогии Хана Соло озвучивал Перри Кинг. В видеоиграх персонажа озвучивали: Нил Росс в Star Wars: Rogue Squadron, Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi и Star Wars: Force Commander, Дэвид Эш в Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds, Лекс Лэнг в Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike и Star Wars: Battlefront II, Джон Армстронг в Star Wars: Empire at War и Star Wars Galaxies.Star Wars Galaxies Джеймс Гаулке озвучивал Хана в [[Dark Forces: Jedi Knight audio drama|аудиопостановке Dark Forces: Jedi Knight]][[Dark Forces: Jedi Knight audio drama|''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight audio drama]], а Джо Хакер — в аудиоадаптациях ''Dark Empire, Dark Empire II и Empire's End.Dark Empire (audio)Dark Empire II (audio)Empire's End (audio) [[Файл:HanSolo.png|thumb|150px|Хан Соло в видеоигре Star Wars Galaxies]] *Нелюбовь Хана к насекомоподобным расам — отсылка к Индиане Джонсу, другой роли Форда. Доктор Джонс не любил еще и змей. *Псевдоним Хана Дженос Иданиан по-английски — анаграма Индианы Джонса. *Хан — один из немногих нечувствительных к Силе, пользовавшихся световым мечом. *На итальянском и французском языках из-за особенностей произношения имя Хан произносится как Иан и Ян. *Персонаж Дин Винчестер из сериала «Сверхъестественное», а также Малколм Рейнолдс из сериала «Светлячок» и фильма «Серенити» был скопирован Джоссом Уидоном с Хана. *В специальном мультфильме «LEGO Star Wars: Падаванская угроза» был показан маленький Хан Соло. Чтобы притвориться юнлингом, он сделал табличку со своим именем, но буква H перевернулась в букву I, и все стали называть его «Иэн Соло». *В другом мультфильме, «LEGO Star Wars: Хроники Йоды», Хан снова появился в таком же возрасте, как и в «Падаванской угрозе», но в качестве камео — в дворце Джаббы можно заметить замороженного в карбоните Хана. Причём справа от него надпись — Иэн Соло. Юнлинги случайно освободили его, и, довольный, закричав: «Я свободен!», убежал из дворца. Появления *''Domain of Evil'' * *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale webstrip'' *''The Paradise Snare'' * *''The Hutt Gambit'' * *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Bad Deal'' *''Star Wars: Agent of the Empire—Iron Eclipse'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic strip *''This Crumb for Hire'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' * * * *''Death Troopers'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Way of the Wookiee'' * *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope '' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Escape from the Death Star'' *''The Adventures of Han Solo'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Cantina Communications'' *''Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina'' * *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Super Star Wars'' * *''Under a Black Sun'' *''Debts to Pay'' *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Assault Team'' * * * *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''The Day after the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search!'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld!'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Scoundrels'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *"Death Star Pirates" *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''The Kingdom of Ice!'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Star Wars 3-D 1'' *''Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth'' *''Star Wars 3-D 3: The Dark Side of Dantooine'' *''Choices of One'' *''Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Rebellion 11: Small Victories, Part 1'' *''Rebellion 13: Small Victories, Part 3'' *''Rebellion 14: Small Victories, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector'' *''Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' * *''The Constancia Affair'' *''The Kashyyyk Depths'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''The Wookiee Storybook'' * * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Scoundrel's Luck * * *''Han Solo's Rescue Mission'' * *''The Pandora Effect'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Side Trip'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 4'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''Honor Among Thieves'' *''Empire and Rebellion: Razor's Edge'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' radio adaptation *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Murder on the Executor'' * * * * *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' * *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Galoob minicomic *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic *''Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' audio book *''Shadows of the Empire'' junior novelization *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' * *''Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale'' *''Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''Shaara and the Sarlacc: The Skiff Guard's Tale'' *''Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale'' *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' * * *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Deposition of General Solo'' *''Night Attack'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 91: Wookiee World'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 93: Catspaw'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''The Epic Continues'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' * *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' * *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' comic *''A Day at the Races'' * *''Heir to the Empire'' novel *''Heir to the Empire'' comic *''Dark Force Rising'' novel *''Dark Force Rising'' comic *''The Last Command'' novel *''The Last Command'' comic * *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio drama *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' audio drama *''Jedi Search'' *''Firestorm'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Darksaber'' * *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 3'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue'' *''Invasion: Refugees 2'' *''Invasion: Refugees 4'' *''Invasion: Refugees 5'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Recovery'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''The New Jedi Order: Traitor'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Ylesia'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *"Or Die Trying" *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' *''Crucible'' *''Legacy 5'' *''Legacy 12'' }} Неканонические появления * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * * * *''The Flight of the Falcon'' * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' * *''Smuggler's Gambit'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope'' * * * *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *"The One That Got Away" * *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Ord Vaxal: Prison Planet of the Empire'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force advertisement'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters Episode 1: Bantha Shakes'' *"An Apology" *''Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction'' *''Club Penguin Star Wars Takeover'' * * * * }} Источники * * * * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' * *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Warriors: Starfighter Combat in the Star Wars Universe'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''Lightsaber Dueling Pack'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Battle for Endor'' *''The Star Wars Rules Companion'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''George Lucas: The Creative Impulse'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' * *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Classic Campaigns'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * * *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Leia (In Boushh Disguise)|link=soteKleia.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Luke Skywalker (In Imperial Guard Disguise)|link=soteKluke.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett vs. IG-88|link=soteKboba-ig88.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Darth Vader vs. Prince Xizor|link=soteKxizor-vader.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett's Slave I|link=soteKslave1.asp}} * *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''From Pencil to Pixel: The Art of Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Underworld Appendix: Swoops, Spice, and Wretched Rogues'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' * * * * *''The Art of Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * * * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * * * * * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Art: Illustration'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 3'' (remake) * * * * * * * *"Millennium Falcon" SpecPlate *"Millennium Falcon" TechPlate *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Adventures of C-3PO'' * * *''Suns of Fortune'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' * * *''Fly Casual'' *''Strongholds of Resistance'' }} Внешние ссылки *Хан Соло на сайте "jcouncil.net" *Хан Соло на сайте "HoloNet" Ссылки Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Кореллианцы Категория:Мужчины Категория:Родившиеся в 29 ДБЯ Категория:Родившиеся на Кореллии Категория:Контрабандисты Категория:Генералы армии Альянса Категория:Корусанти Категория:Игроки Категория:Механики Категория:Жители Нар-Шаддаа Категория:Пираты Категория:Гонщики на свупах Категория:Исследователи космоса Категория:Семья Соло Категория:Представители Коалиции джедаев Категория:Адмиралы и генералы Сил обороны Новой Республики Категория:Представители Галактического Альянса Категория:Персонал Бунтарской эскадрильи Категория:Состав Эндорской ударной команды Категория:Люди Категория:Пилоты Имперского флота Галактической Империи